


Storm

by musiclvr1112



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinath August, Aged Up, Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Explicit Language, M/M, Steamy, Storm - Freeform, adrinath august 2k18, au yeah august, ml au yeah august
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclvr1112/pseuds/musiclvr1112
Summary: Adrinath August Day 2:ChatNath|StormAU Yeah August Day 2:College AU





	Storm

If you were to ask him, Nathaniel would swear left and right that he was not forgetting his keys on purpose. He would believe it too. Because why would _anyone_ in their right mind lock themselves out of their house three times a week when they frequently walk back from the sketchy ass art building at 3 am?

The usual perceived safety that one felt whilst traversing a college campus transformed into high alert anxiety at night as the dark, abandoned old academic buildings took on a horror movie kind of spookiness. And to make matters worse, on that Wednesday night/Thursday morning—where the artist stood outside on his front porch, rapping his knuckles on the door in a steady, sad rhythm that he knew his sleeping housemates wouldn’t hear because they never did—harsh, frigid rain was beating down all around.

The unmistakable flash of distant lightning outlined his silhouette on the door.

_Fuck._

With a sigh, Nathaniel gave up knocking and pulled out his phone. He stared at the contact information on the glowing screen, unsure and hesitant, before clicking the call button.

There were four and a half rings before a tired, groggy voice answered, “Hello?”

“Adrien?”

Nathaniel waited as silence stretched over the line. It couldn’t have been more than a few seconds but the silence felt like it lasted decades amidst his fear and insecurity.

Finally, he responded, “Again?”

Nathaniel sighed in a mixture of relief and shame at the sound of his friend’s dry, humorous tone. “Yeah.”

Shuffling came from the other side followed by the unmistakable clacking of the blinds on Adrien’s window. “It’s even pouring out. Get over here before you catch a cold.”

He smiled, feeling warmer already. “Thanks, Adrien.”

It was fifteen minutes later—when a towel was thrown over his head to vigorously rub his wet mop of red hair dry—that Nathaniel wondered if on some unconscious level, he was forgetting his keys on purpose. Because as the blonde stood so close—radiating heat from his bare chest—and pushed the towel back from his face to meet teal eyes with radiant green, he could see himself “misplacing” his keys again soon.

He was sure a vibrant pink hue was taking to his cheeks as he stared back at that warm, caring, yet alluring expression, but he paid it no mind. After all, it wasn’t the first time the blonde had seen him looking at him like that. His heart was thumping heavy and demanding in his chest, every breath long and slow as he drowned in the scent of Adrien’s body wash. He remembered waking up last Saturday with that scent all over his own skin, and the turbulent flurry that had rolled through his stomach each time he caught whiff of that scent throughout the day. He remembered those soft, perfect lips as they had pressed against his own, and the taste of the tropical sorbet that had been on his tongue that night. He wondered just what he might taste like now.

They stood there, glancing back and forth between each other’s’ eyes, both thinking, contemplating, wondering.

“I can sleep on the couch,” Nathaniel finally whispered. He knew that Adrien wasn’t sure exactly how he felt about everything that had happened last time. He knew the guy had never handled relationships well, and that between his modeling career and his approaching physics midterms, this recent addition to his list of things to think about was more than poorly timed.

And as much as he _really_ wanted things to move forward between them, Adrien’s friendship and well-being were far more important to him than any dumb crush he’d been harboring.

The model didn’t move, his hands still on either side of Nathaniel’s head, trapping the towel down around him. His voice was barely audible over the roaring of the rain outside. “Do you _want_ to sleep on the couch?”

Nathaniel softly pressed his lips together. “No,” he admitted. “But I will if you want me to.”

Then another deep, slow breath as Adrien moved the smallest step forward, smoldering green eyes drifting lower. “I don’t want you to.”

Eyes half-lidded and gravitating into his magnetic pull, he whispered, “Are you sure?”

As the distance closed between them, Adrien’s last word was swallowed by their kiss and the rain.

“Positive.”


End file.
